


[Podfic] The Problem with Buses

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [43]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Buses, Crack, Crowley has a Pavlovian Response to Bus Rides, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, I blame OLHTS not me never me, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: MrsNoggin's summary:Once again, this is not the fic you are looking for. Unless you are looking for stupid prompted crackfic. In which case, please continue.For the Prompt: Public Transportation
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Problem with Buses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not My Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840888) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Problem-with-Buses-by-MrsNoggin-en43u4)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i8elk77hnwz2bs4/GO_The_Problem_with_Buses.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
